Inazuma Eleven, The match brings everyone closer
by M33sha
Summary: Prominence and Diamond Dust are tied at 4-4, who will win the match? And after, they celebrate! Sorry , im not so good at making summarys . Pairings BurnxGazel, ReizexPandorax DesarmxMaquila and more! And a surprising one :)
1. Who will win?

I do not own the inazuma eleven series or characters. In this story, Burn and Gazel don't love each other. This is a one-shot.

Burn smirked and panted as he tied the score against the other team Diamond Dust. He looked at the score, it read 3-3. Heat and Nepper both ran up to him and jumped on to him, causing them and Burn to fall to the ground. You could hear them shout stuff out like "Dude you did it!" or like "We gunna win!" Burn just grinned at them with one of his eyes closed.

Heat and Nepper than jumped of Burn and helped him up. "Dude, one more of those Atomic Flares and were guuna win this match easy peasy!" Nepper said as he clicked his fingers and grinned at his two team mates. He then looked at the clock. "But you better do it quick Burn."

Heat nodded and added his opinion. "It's true. We got about 10 minutes left, and if we don't score by then, then another kind of captain will." Heat then looked at the goalkeeper from his team and frowned. "And I don't think that Grent can this up any longer".

The said person had his hands on his knees, he was bending forward slightly. He had sweat running down his face, and even though you couldn't see his mouth, (because of the mask), you could see his body going in and out, showing that he was running out of power and energy.

Heat and Nepper frowned, feeling sorry for their goal keeper. Gazel had shown no mercy with his shoots. Every time they got the ball, they always passed to their captain, and he would use that damn Northern Impact.

Heat then thought of something. 'Gazels Northern Impact has gotten WAY stronger than the last time they played against Diamond Dust. Actually, now that I think about it, all of their hissatsu techniques have gotten stronger'.

"…..Hey guys…..have you noticed that Diamond Dust have been playing a bit-".

"Rough?" Nepper interrupted him with a questionable face on. "Yeah mate…I've noticed it as well". Nepper said with his brow furrowed, deep in thought…..well…he would have been….if Burn had not hit him across the head literally whacking him out of his thoughts.

"Mina!" Burn shouted at them. "We need to keep it together! Where are those positive comments I heard a while ago? We need to show them that the crimson flames of Prominence cannot be put out!". Burn then turned towards the referee. "Can we just have a few minutes please?"

"Well I'm not really suppose to give you one…..but I'll allow it…..seeing the current situation" The referee mumbled out the last part rather to himself then Burn.

Burn gave a short bow. "Arigato." He then turned to the rest of the team. "MINA! HUDDLE UP!" Everyone quickly jogged to where Burn was. They all gathered round in a circle.

"We all know that Diamond Dust have been playing…well…playing a bit bastard like" Burn said. The rest of his team mated nodded.

"Either that referee is blind, or he wants them to win", Barra said with her hands on her hips.

"I think that nearly all the team committed a foul while we were only ten minutes into the game!" Saiden shouted out furiously, his face looking angrier then usual..

"I think that we should just call it a draw" Berkley said, his usual happy face was now into a sad one. "It looks like Grent can't take another shot on".

"Hehe. Don't worry about me. I think that I can stop a couple more" Grent said with confidence, although he was still panting a bit.

Burn frowned. His team mates were getting beat up by Diamond Dust, but none of them were admitting it. They were probably afraid that he was going to lash out on them.

"Y'know Burn, if you just wanted to forfeit, you don't have to discuss about it first". Burn furrowed his bros and gritted his teeth. He turned around to see Gazel there with her arms folded, and IC and Beluga standing next to on both sides of Gazel, with smirks on their faces.

"Why don't you just give up?" IC asked with a smirk. "Your crappy goal keeper can't stop anymore of our goals. Hell, he couldn't stop the last 2!" IC laughed.

Grent was going to retort to that, until he heard the last part. 'There right' Grent thought. 'What kind of goalkeeper am I?'

"Why don't you just fuck off?".

IC and Beluga looked at her in shock, whereas Gazel looked at her in shock and anger. 'How dare she talk to me like that?' Gazel thought in anger.

The said person was currently folding her arms, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Now now Rean", Bomber said a smirk now on his lips, playing along with Rean. "We shouldn't talk to the ice bitch like that". Everyone on Prominence started laughing out loud, except for Heat and Nepper, who just put their hands over their mouths and laughed quietly, and Burn who just smirked.

Gazel fumed angrily, and then turned towards Burn. "If you don't teach those brats how to respect their superiors, then I will!" Gazel shouted angrily at Burn.

Burn just smirked. "I have taught them to respect their superiors, but only if they respect them".

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone on Burns team shouted, and then whooped at their captain.

Gazel fumed angrily, and then started to turn away. But before she went, she left Prominence with a few words.

"Oh, before I destroy your weak team", Gazel smirked when she saw everyone started to get angry. "Here's some advice…you better quit while you're ahead Burn". Gazel then walked away with IC and Beluga, swaying her hips side to side.

Burn frowned, but then smirked and turned towards his team. "Come on mina, let's show them who's the best team in Aliea Academy is!"

"YEAH/ALRIGHT/THEY SHOULD KNOW WHO'S THE BEST ALREADY!" Burn smiled as his team cheered.

Heat and Nepper than put their arms around Burns neck. "Let's show them that the crimson flames of Prominence can't be put out!" Another round of cheers were heard, and then they all started to doggy pile and Burn, Heat and Nepper. Rean and Barra waited until everyone was on and then they sat on all of them, (because the doggy pile kind of failed, and it wasn't that high, and they didn't want to gat squashed at the bottom).

Everyone laughed as Rean sat on top of them, smirking while checking her nails, and Barra just jumping up and down on all of them. But they all laughed harder when Bonitona suddenly appeared from behind all of them and laid down on top of the pile, causing Barra to squirm underneath her and Rean to threaten her while screaming her head.

"Uuuuuummm….I'm about to start the match, so if would like to take your places" the referee said with a confused look on his face, 'what's with the pile?' The referee quickly shook his head and went to his position.

They all grinned at the referee and got up and went to their positions.

Burn looked at the rest of his team mates as stood in his position on the pitch. 'Hold on mina, just 10 more minutes'.

Burn didn't even realize that the game had started until he heard Heat and Nepper's voice and then a flash of white and blue. "FUCK" Burn shouted, and then shouted back to his team mates "GUYS WHEN YOU GET THE BALL OF THEM, PASS IT OVER TO ME!" Burn then ran over into the Diamonds Dust field.

"MINA! THERE GETTING TO CLOSE TO THE GOAL! Rean shouted desperately when she noticed that Gazel, all by herself passed her and the other mid-fielders, with Lionne and Frost staying behind Gazel, probably for support.

Gazel smirked as she was coming up to the defenders. "Just to show you all my power," she stopped completely, about 25 steps in front of the defenders, " I'm going to show you my most powerful hissatsu technique".

"Yeah right!" Barra shouted. "The most powerful hissatsu technique that there is Burns secret move!" The defenders nodded their heads in agreement, but then made shocked faces when Gazel started to chuckle.

"This is way more powerful then Burns Atomic Flare!" Gazel knew that this was a lie, because she knew that she and Burn had about the same level power when it came to hissatsu techniques. But she figured that she would be at least a tiny bit stronger than Burn, since she's been training extra hard perfecting this technique.

Burns eyes widened as he realized what Gazel was about to do. He quickly called back to his team mates "MINAA! DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP IT!" But they couldn't hear him since he was way in front of them. Burn growled and started to run back to the, but Heat and Nepper held him back. "Guys what are you doing? They won't be able to stop that!

"Who's not being positive now?" Nepper shouted back. "What's wrong with you man?" Burn stared at him, but then gritted his teeth and started to squirm out of the grip.

"You really don't believe in your team mates?" Heat asked with a look of sadness and bored ness, but mostly sadness.

Burn stared at him in shock. 'What the-?' Burn struggled and got out the grip, and then faced Heat. "When the fuck did I say that? Of course I believe in them" Burn asked and screamed in his face.

Heat just looked at him with the same face, but with his eye brows going a bit down. "Then let them do their jobs".

"But they'll ge-"

"Listen Burn" Nepper said to Burn as he crossed his arms "You may not know this, but they've been busting their arses trying to perfect the ultimate defence technique just to show you what there capable of".

Burn made a shocked face then stared at the ground in thought. 'B-but I know what there capable of'.

"Just watch Burn" Heat said as if he read Burn mind, "And get ready to run when the ball gets passed up here". Burn was going to retort, but he trusted his friends, so he turned to watch them, and got ready to run.

"I hope you're ready" Gazel said smirking, as if taunting them. He then ran about 10 steps forward and kicked the ball high in the sky, and then jumped after it.

Satosu was going to go after it. "No! If what Gazel said was true, then all of us need to stay together!" Satosu growled, but stayed where he was.

Gazel then flew with her leg up, and a faint image of a dragon can be seen following Gazels leg, the entire back ground going blue, then she kicks the ball with her heel, and as it flies away, a white dragon can be seen following it, roaring making the ball get covered in ice and go even faster. 'SHIT' Gazel thought in her mind. She thought that she would have kicked it a bit faster and it would go in the top right corner, but instead, it was heading straight for Grent.

Barra, Berkley, Satosu and Bomber all saw it heading for Grent, so they all ran as fast as they can, and stood in a horizontal line about 7 steps in front of Grent.

Gazel saw that the defenders of Prominence all stood in front her shot. 'Great' Gazel thought to herself sarcastically in panic, 'instead of one person getting injured, the whole damn team is instead'. Just as she was half way down, she shouted out desperately to the defenders and the goalkeeper of Prominence. "QUICK! GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY!".

The defenders all looked at each other, and then nodded their heads. They all bent their knees, a faint glow of red could be seen from the ground, then they closed their eyes, and then it started to get brighter and brighter. Then with a yell, they all bought there hands up one at a time, from left to right, fire started to emerge from the ground. "DRAGONS WRATH!" When they had said that, there was a flash of red, and the fire, with a bang, grew, (it was just a bit smaller then infinite wall). Within the fire, you could see a pair of evil red glowing eyes, which belonged to a sliver dragon, and with a roar, the fire wall grew even bigger and power fuller (maybe about 7 or 8 inches bigger than the infinite wall now) than it was before.

Burn looked at it with amazement, "GREAT JOB MINAAA!".

"THAT'S THE BEST DEFENCE HISSATSU TECHNIQUE IVE EVER SEEEEN!/THAT'S THE BEST DRAGON EVER!" Nepper and Heat shouted out as well.

The defenders grinned weakly, but then started to lose power. Just like Gazel, even though they trained a lot, they still didn't have enough time or planning to perfect the technique, so the silver dragon started to fade away, and so did the flames.

"AAAHHH!/GAAAHHH!/FUUUCK!/BASTARD!" They all fell to the floor, bruised but not broken, (Berkley said the first one, Satosu said the second one, Barra said the third one and Bomber swore because he wasn't hurt that much, and he was angry that they didn't stop Gazels attack).

Bomber quickly shouted out to Grent "Grent! Get the fuck outta the way!" Bomber gritted his teeth when he saw Grent merely look at him and gave him a thumbs up. Then he just grinned. 'Looks like he wont go out without a fight'.

"YOU CAN DO IT GRENT!/YOU CAN EASILY STOP A SHOT LIKE THAT!/SHOW THEM THE POWER OF PROMINENCE!" (Barra shouted out the first one, Satosu shouted out the second one, then Berkley shouted out the last one).

'Everyone's counting on me, and I won't let the down' Grent shouted in his mind. He knew that, even though it stop for about a couple seconds with the 'dragons wrath' technique, it still had a lot of power left, so he figured that he'll try his best technique out.

Grent put both his arms out horizontally to his right 90 degrees to his right, with his knee up in the air 90 degrees as well, (like the second dance step of dbz's fusion dance), then, with the knee that's up in the air, he slams it down in front of him, and thrusts both his palms forward, (both his palms are touching each other) in front of him. "EMPEROR DRAGON!" A huge light green dragon appeared, it scales shining brightly, then it roared, (Grents hands was used for the dragons mouth), the dragon caught its ball in his mouth, but Grent was starting to slide backwards, the power from Gazels shot still had to much power.

'No' Grent thought in his mind 'everyone's counting on me, I can't let them down!' "YAAAHH!" Grent yelled as he pushed his forwards, causing the dragon to roar louder, slowly closing his hands together to stop the ball all together. He had to close his eyes because of how pressure and light there was in the shot.

"ALRIGHT!" Grent opened his eyes to see who had yelled. When he had opened them, he couldn't believe the sight that he saw. Gazel was looking at him in shock, and when he looked in his hands, he couldn't believe it…He caught the ball! His eyes widened in happiness, he was so overjoyed that he started to jump about chanting "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!".

Barra was so happy that she started to jump up and down herself and started to pull all the defenders into a group hug, which they all agreed to with no complaints because they were happy themselves.

The midfielders, (except Heat) all started to taunt Diamond Dust like sticking their tongues out and saying that they have the better players on their team, then started to do a victory dance, (basically, they just did the conga dance).

Nepper was so happy that he got Heat around the neck and started to rub his hair while Heat just grinned, and Burn was so happy that he got both their necks and started to jump up and down. And as soon Heat and Nepper got free, Burn put his arms around their shoulders and they all started to jump about together in sync.

Burn then remembered that there wasn't that much that time left in the match, so he quickly let go of Heat and Nepper's neck and shouted back to Grent "GRENT! WE ONLY GOT LIKE 2 MINUTES LEFT! PASS THE BALL FORWARD!"

Grent stopped jumping and looked at the clock. 'SHIT! WE NEDD TO SCORE FAST' He then looked out to the field and found out that all of Prominence had heard Burns warning and got to their positions, only a bit forwarder.

Grent then chucked the ball forward "Barra! Go for it!".

Barra got the ball, nodded at Grent, and then started to move forward…..until she was stopped by Frost.

"Your not going anywhere ya little midget!" He snarled at her.

A vein started to show on Barras head. Satosu winced and started to chuckle. 'Good luck with her Frost' he thought. But to his surprise, she just took a small breath in and out. "Well Frost" she said to him "Sometimes it's a good thing to be small". Frost just made a confused face, and because of that, he didn't have enough time to react when she went THROUGH his legs, (her and the ball). Frost just stood there gob smacked, until his mind had processed at what had happened…and then he blushed.

Meanwhile, when Barra had passed through Frost, she quickly passed to Rean, who then dribbled it forward, then turned around and used her body to block when Lionne came to try to steal the ball.

"Just give it up Rean" Lionne said to her. "Were just gunna win anyway!".

"Oh that's where you're wrong Lionne" Rean said, shocking Lionne. "Because, you see, the crimson flames of Prominence can't EVER be put out". Lionne gritted her teeth and tried to make the steal. Rean just smirked, and started to do a handstand with the ball between her feet, then she started to spin around, (while still on her hands), really really fast, making it look like a fire tornado. It started to get bigger and bigger. "FIRE ILLUSION!" Lionne tried to see where the ball was, but she couldn't see where the damn ball was. She spotted the ball for a split second and started to go for it….but then there was a flash of orange, and when she looked back, she just saw Rean standing up, just checking her nails while smirking.

"If you're looking for the ball" Lionne turned around to see Heat there with his arms crossed and the ball under his foot, "then you better look a little bit harder" He then started running forward. Lionne cursed to her self. Then Heat started to run forward.

Heat knew that he was the fastest person on his team, (as well as Burn, they were just about the same), and he was sure that no-one could catch up to him…..until he saw Droll coming up next to him. "You can't win!" He said as he whacked into Heat, hoping that maybe he would trip up, but Heat regained his composure and glared at Droll. "Diamond Dust is the best team in the Academy. Were faster and stronger than your crappy team".

Heat glared at Droll even more, but then smirked. "There's no way that you're stronger and faster than us". He smirked when he saw Drolls shocked face. When he saw that Droll had something to add to that, he quickly finished what he was saying. "There's no way that you're stronger than us because there's no-one stronger than Burn. And there's no-one way that your faster than us because I KNOW that I'm faster than any of yous", he emphasized the word know. "And just to prove it, here my new hissatsu technique that'll prove you wrong". When he saw the shocked face of Droll, he figured that he would try to use frozen steal, so he quickly used his technique first. "FLAME DASH" Heat started to run faster while burning everything near him, including Droll who was surprised at the sudden action and tripped. He was running so fast that he left burn and skid marks on the grass.

He was running so fast that he had nearly bumped into IC who stood there glaring at him.

"Give me the ball!"

"What?"

IC growled at him. "STOP PLAYING GAMES YOU FREAK AND GIVE ME THE BALL!"

"WHAT BALL!" Heat shouted back at her. IC narrowed her eyes and started to go for Heat….until she noticed that he didn't have the ball.

"Wha- where's the ball gone? It was ju- I don't understand !"

"You looking for this?" She turned to her side to see Nepper balancing himself on the ball, as if pretending to be a clown.

She looked at Nepper and Heat in shock, but then growled and started to go for Nepper…..until Heat got in her way. He crouched his legs and put his hands over his face, (about 3 inches away and spreads them out, like Tien from dbz doing his solar flare). "FLAME BURST!" A blinding red light appeared and blinded IC, and accidentally blinding Gokka as well who was running up to Nepper, and instead crashed into IC.

"Nepper! Hurry up and score!" Heat shouted out desperately as he saw Kurakake coming up to Nepper. Nepper nodded and started to go forward…..very slowly. A vein started to show on Heats head, showing that he was getting annoyed with Nepper. "Nepper….GETTOF THE GOD DAMN BALL FIRST!".

Nepper grinned sheepishly. "Gomen, Gomen…. I didn't realize". He then got off the ball and started to head for the goal.

"There's no way your gunna score past me!" Beluga snarled. He then raised both his arms in the air, and then slammed them down onto the ground, making the grass around turn to frost, and then he raised them back up quickly, "ICE CAVE!" Dark blue ice started to form around the goal, glittering as it grew bigger and bigger, and it looked like it was 3-4 inches wide. It covered Beluga and the entire goal.

Nepper gritted his teeth. 'How the FUCK am I going to get past that'. He then saw Burn at the side of him, and it looked like he was in- scratch that, it looked like he had an idea.

"Hey Nepper! Pass it over here!" Nepper nodded, and then started to pass it to Burn…until he heard IQ behind him "FROZEN STEAL!"

'SHIT' Nepper thought in panic. 'WHAT AM I-GOT IT!' He then jumped into the air while leaving the ball on the grass. "FIRE CRASH!" Nepper came down grinning, and then stomped the ground with both his feet, causing a huge fire like shock wave to appear. It blew Droll away from Nepper, and that gave Nepper enough time to pass to Burn.

'Alright' Burn thought to himself, 'looks like I get to try my new technique after all'. Burn jumps up with the ball, and then powers up and a red dragon made out of fire appears behind him. Then Burn, (with the help of the dragon), jumps higher into the air while spinning from left to right, and fire surrounding his legs. "DRAGOOONS ROOOOAAAR!" His right foot hits the ball, and its goes off with loads of speed and power, and the red dragon follows it, and with a final roar, the ball goes even faster, the colour of it no going a beautiful dark red, both the dragon and ball.

Belugas eyes widened at the power he could feel being radiated of Burns shoot, but then gritted his teeth 'I can't let them score'. Then Beluga whacked both his hands on the grass, then bought them back up, creating an even thicker cave if ice before. 'There's no way that he can get past this!' Beluga thought with a smirk on his.

Burn cursed when he saw that Beluga made an even wider ice cave. 'I should have used more power'. He didn't want to use all his power because he was planning on showing it in the upcoming tournament, (that I'm just going to make up later on in life). He saw Beluga smirk even more when his shot reflected, but then looked shocked when his cave shattered to pieces.

He sighed in relief as he saw that Bonitona got the ball.

"Burn! Get ready!" Burn looked behind him to see Heat and Nepper running towards the goal. Wait a minute! That looked famili- That's it! They were going to do that move. Burn quickly ran to Heat and Nepper and went between them, (while still running).

"Guys hurry! There's like one minute left!" Bonitona shouted as she passed the ball to Burn.

"Wakarimashita!" Said Burn, Heat and Nepper, (I think that means 'got it' or 'understood').

"Your ready!" Burn asked Heat and Nepper.

"Hai!" They shouted back. They all run a bit more forward, then they make an interception and skidded to turn around. Fire started to appear and it carried the ball into the sky, and about half way up, the fire turns into a dark maroony like colour and a silver dragon appeared with spikes up its back and two at the end of its wings and roared, making the flames go bigger, then continued up. Heat and Nepper then jumped up and kicked the ball, (Heat kicked it at the top right, and Nepper kicked it at the top left), then Burn came underneath and did a back flip and kicked the ball with them. The silver dragon roared as the ball was kicked and flew along with the ball, its red eyes glowing.

"EE-KEEEEEEEEHHHH!" Burn and the rest of his team shouted, hoping that this one would make it in, (I think that's how you say go in Japanese).

Belugas eyes widened at how much speed and power this shot had, (mostly at the power), but then gritted his teeth. 'We cant' lose!' He then raised his hands to the sky, then whacked them back down, then raised them back up. "ICE CAVE! V2!" This version was no different from the other, except that this version was more thicker and bigger….and that more and more ice was adding to the cave. "GAAH!" Beluga shouted a he tried to hold back the ball, but 2 seconds later the cave shattered and the ball looked like it was going in.

'We can't lose!' Gazel thought as she ran up to the ball. She then did a high kick to the ball….

Burn stood there gob smacked for about 5 seconds, but then started to celebrate with his team mates. "YATTA!" Burn shouted with a fist in the air. Heat and Nepper ran up to Burn and hugged him. Then soon, all of Prominence joined in and squished the three with hugs, (like a group hug with them three in the middle).

"WE DID IT! /WE WON! /THAT WAS AWESOME! /HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE HUGGING!" Everyone started to congratulate Burn Heat and Nepper on their shot, (Rean and Bonitona did at first, but then started to get pissed of because everyone squished them when they hugged Burn, Heat and Nepper).

Burn grinned as he was hugged, rubbed on the head and punched in a friendly manner by his friends. "HEY MINA! HOW ABOUT WE CELEBRATE BY GOING TO THAT NEW RESTURANT DOWN THE STREET?" Everyone cheered with agreement. But they stopped when they saw the members of Diamond Dust come up to them.

"What do YOU guys want?" Rean asked with her hands on her hip and glaring.

"We just wanted to congratulate you" Kurakake said with a soft smile.

"And to apologize" Valen said while rubbing the back of his head and grinning nervously.

"Oh really? Whatever for?" Satosu asked sarcastically, hoping to maybe rally up on of the members of Diamond Dust, but to his surprise, they all replied calmly.

"For playing like complete bastards" Everyone from Prominence was shocked to hear Gazel admit something like this. "We just wanted to win this match so badly that we kind of made out own rules".

"So there was something wrong with the referee!" Barra said with her arms crossed as a joke. Everyone on Prominence snickered at the joke.

"So" Gazel said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face "As an apology, I am inviting all of you to Diamond Hearts".

"Whuzzat?" Burn asked with a confused face. Everyone on Prominence sweat dropped.

"Burn, that's where you were going to take us". Heat said while smirking at his clueless captain.

"Y'know, that's the name of the restaurant down the street". Nepper said, and smirked when Burn turned a light red.

"Y-yeah well I-I knew that" Burn said a sheepish grin and then laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So then, shall we leave at say 7:00pm?" Gazel asked Prominence, well, she was really asking Burn then the rest of the team.

Diamond Dust and Prominence looked at Burn, expecting to answer. Burn looked at his team, then at Diamond Dust. 'Why are they looking at me?'. He was confused because instead of listening to Gazel, he was thinking about the food that was going to be served there. He then saw IC and Lionne waving to him, then nodding their heads. Burn then saw Gazel looking at him, as if expecting a answer fro- Now he got it!. He then looked at Gazel and nodded at her.

Gazel smiled, but something felt weird. She looked behind her to see IC and Lionne nodding at someone, but when they looked at her, they looked away and started to whistle, but when they realized that they were failing epically at that, they just grinned nervously at her. Gazel looked back to Burn and saw that he was giving a thumbs up to someone on her team. Gazels eye twitched, 'Some things going on here'. Gazel shook her head and was surprised to see what Burn was doing.

"So it's a date?" Gazel could tell that Burn said that in a joking way by the smirk on his face, so she decided to play along.

"It's a date" Gazel then stuck out her own hand and shook Burns.

"Uuuuuummm…I don't wanna be rude" the referee said as he twiddled his thumbs as he came to the to teams, "But its gunna be 7:00pm in about half an hour". Everyone's eyes widened, and then they all started to run back to their changing rooms except for Burn and Gazel. The referee then walked off.

Gazel and Burn stared into each others eyes. "…..We better get going" Burn said, then started to walk away.

"Wait Burn" Gazel said as she grabbed Burns hand.

Burn turned and looked down into Gazels eyes. "What's up?" Gazel looked up into Burns eyes and started to get lost in them. Burn smirked when he saw Gazels face turn onto a clueless one. He pulled onto her hand making her come to him and he put his arm around her and started to walk. "Were going to get late, let's talk about this on our date".

Gazel smiled and put her arms around Burns neck, stretching a little bit because Burn was a little bigger than her, but she managed, and then rested her head on his shoulder. Burn smirked and rested his head on Gazels head, looking forward to their little restaurant outing.

Instead of writing a chapter 5 for my other Inazuma Eleven story, I wrote this instead, but don't worry, I promise I'll write another chapter next week. And please tell me if I should write another chapter o this story as well, I think I have an perfect idea for that.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Announement!

I will create another chapter eventually, but I'm so wrapped up in another story. But don't worry, the chapter about their celebration will be done by next week.

Check out 'Inazuma Eleven Announcement' to find out about my new story.

Thanks!


	3. The Plans

I do not own the Inazuma Eleven series or characters. I know that this chapter was supposed to be about the celebration, but I wanted to make the story a bit longer. I know that in chapter 1 that I said that Burn and Gazel won't love each other, but I want to change that. They do love each other, but they don't want to tell each other. Enjoy.

Burn grinned as he saw his team in the changing rooms quickly pack up their things. Because they were going out on a special occasion, they were all going to have a shower in their rooms, so that after, they could get ready properly.

"Hey! Mina! Remember to wear casual wear!" Burn shouted as he cupped his hands over his mouth, trying to get everyone to hear him.

Satosu stopped his packing and looked towards Burn with a confused look. "Casual? But captain, were kinda going to a fancy restaurant".

Now it was Burns time to look confused. "…...…So?"

Rean, who overheard the conversation, just rolled her eyes. "SO Burn, doesn't that mean that we should wear our formal clothes instead?".

Burn just smiled at her. "Were only going out with our friends. There's no need to get dressed up".

Berkley decided to join on the conversation as well. "Hell Yeah! Besides, I hate wearing a tie" Berkley said as he grimaced and rubbed the front part of his neck.

Bomber had just finished packing so he headed over the where the conversation was with his bag by his side and strap over his shoulder. "Yeah, well remember last Christmas evening? I totally rocked that tux!" Bomber boasted.

Saiden, who was starting to walk out, overheard what Bomber said and started to snicker. "Hehe. You also rocked that strapless dress as well that night, remember?".

Since everyone was finished packing, and there were all filing out, they had heard Saiden's joke, and started to laugh as well.

Bomber turned a dark red, and was going to start threatening Saiden.

"HEY! HEEEY! I think we all know that me and Nepper rocked the most in those strapless dresses!" Burn shouted with a grin.

Nepper turned a light pink while smiling and crossed his arms with a smug expression. "Hey, Burnie doesn't lie" Everyone started to laugh. Not in a mean way, but in a friendly way. Heat sighed happily as he remembered how drunk they got...and how much shouting Hitomiko and father did.

Bonitona then glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 6:34pm. She then gasped, and shouted at everyone, "Mina! We only got like 25 minutes left!". Everyone's eyes widened, and they started to file out of the changing rooms.

When they were outside, Burn saw Desarm and Maqulia walking down the hall, and when he noticed that Desarm had his arm around her waist, and she was blushing, he smirked. When they were both near him, he greeted Desarm.

"Heya Des! Burn grinned as he grinned at Desarm's scarlet face.

Desarm blushed and nodded his head towards him. "Burn-sama"

"Burn-sama" Maqulia also did the same.

Burn blushed at them. He wasn't use to all the formality. "Come on guys, call me Burn. There's no need to get formal"

Barra the jumped onto Burns left shoulder, leaving her bag on the floor. "Yeah! We all friends here!" Then Burn and Barra grinned at them.

Desarm sweat dropped. 'That's Burn for ya'.

Desarm then said to Burn. "We would love to stay and chat, but me and Maqulia need to rest up for tomorrow".

Rean, being as nosy than ever, decided to but in, "What's going on tomorrow?" Rean said as she leaned against Burns arm, (on the right hand side), and crossed her arms, her bag strapped to her back.

Maqulia blushed and quickly tried to dismiss the subject by waving her hands in front of him. "N-nothing Rean. I-it's just that m-me a-and Desarm are early r-risers. T-that's all!" Maqulia explained nervously.

Satosu grinned at them. "Well then. Since you two are just going to bed, I guess you don't mind if you wake up a bit later than usual".

Desarm squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to say?"

Satosu looked at him innocently. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Yeah!" Berkley butted in. "All he's trying to say is that y'all can come with us to this new fancy-shamcy restaurant. He then turned towards Burn. "If that's okay with you captain".

Burn smirked at him. "Why wouldn't it be? And why'll were at it, why don't we invite Reize and Gran as well?", (In this story, Burn doesn't hate Gran that much).

"Wait a minute Burnie, we didn't say that we accepted your invitation" Desarm said with his arms crossed and a smile dancing on his face.

"Well, ya didn't say that ya rejected it either!" Grent said as he was rummaging through his bag for some water, and drank some when he found it.

"Maybe this is a good idea Dessy" Maqulia said with a blush, "Maybe we should go".

Desarm blushed pink, then turned towards Burn. "If it's all right with you Burn, then we would like to come along".

Burn grinned at them. "Cool! Oh, and you can bring your team if you want".

Maqulia shook her head. "There's no need for that. The rest of our team went to a concert with Gemini Storm And Gaia, but I think that Reize, Pandora, Gran and Ulvida stayed home for a little 'quite time'" She giggled as she used her hand for her speech quotations when she said quite time.

Bonitona sniggered to herself. "Just like you and Dessy then"

Maqulia blushed and one of her eye's twitched. "What wa-"

"Well then!" Burn interrupted before a fight happened. The nervous look on Desarm's turned into a breath of relief. "We should really get a move on".

"Yeah" Heat said with panicky, "Considering we only got like 22 minutes to get ready!".

Burn had look of shock on his face, "Crap! Come on everyone! I'll go tell Reize and Gran!" He said as he started jogging to Gemini storms base, (let's just say that the teams have their own buildings).

Heat sighed. "Burn, then you'll be really late. You know that you need time sorting out your tulip after practice".

Burn pouted at him. "It's called sorting out my HAIR Heat! HAIR!".

Heat rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Listen, since I get ready the quickest, I'll go get Gran and Ulvida". He then turned towards Desarm and Maqulia, "Do you have any idea where they will be?"

Maqulia had a look of thought on her face, and a finger under her chin, "Uuuuuummm...Oh! There either in the sitting room, or in Grans room. I asked Ulvida where she would have her first time, and she said Grans room".

Everyone looked at Maqulia disgustedly and shocked, but mostly shock, even Desarm...why would she say a random thing like?..."First time as in kiss or sex?" Everyone fell down anime style except for Maqulia, Barra and Bonitona, who also wanted to know the answer as well (and Maqulia because she was asked the question. They couldn't believe that Rean would ask something like that.

"She already had her first kiss in Grans room, and she said that they would wait until after they were married to have sex, so they only to his room to have a smooch session".

Heat smiled awkwardly, his lips twitching, "t...thank you...".

"Heat it's going to take you ages to check both of the rooms" Barra said as realization came to her. It would take ages for Heat to go to Grans room, (In teams, they have different buildings, but when there out of their teams, all there rooms are together, I know this is kind of confusing, so sorry), and then it would take time to go to the sitting room, "Since I'm a fast changer as well, I'll go check the sitting room after I'm done".

Heat nodded at her, "Arigato Barra".

Burn nodded, then turned towards Maqulia "Do you perhaps have any idea where Reize might be if he's with Paradora?".

Maqulia's eyebrow started to twitch. 'Are we suppose to be some kind of perverts that we keep track of everyone!' She thought to herself, but she knew that he was just trying to round up everyone faster. Then she thought to herself '...I have no idea where Reize is'. "Well Burn, if I know Reize, and I'm pretty sure that I don't...so I have no idea where Reize is. Remember? I'm a girl, so I only know where the girls are".

"I think I know where Reize is". Burn looked over to Desarm to se him with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "Well, if I know Reize, and I'm pretty sure that I do" He said while looking at Maqulia, who 'hmped' and looked the other way with her arms crossed, making Desarm smirk "I think that he would be in his room with Pandora".

"First time kissing or-"

"Just playing video games with her" Desarm interrupted her with an annoyed face before she said anymore unrevalant things that will put people off their food tonight.

"Thanks Des" Burn said. He then realized the time. "All right mina! Yous get ready, and me, Heat and Barra will go get them and get ready!"

"Alright!/See ya!/Please hurry up!/Try not to take long ya slow pokes!" Everyone then set of at either getting ready or retrieving some more guests.

Burn was then going to start jogging of until he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something". Desarm and Maqulia pit their attention on Burn. "It's casual wear, so yous can just go chill for about 10-19 minutes. We'll all be meeting at the front door. And don't worry, I'll be paying for everything. See ya!" He waved at them as he started jogging to Reizes room.

"See ya!" They both said at the same time. Well, Desarm said it, but Maqulia shouted it out.

Desarm then sighed. "Well, what can we do for 15 minutes?"

Maqulia sighed, but then blushed as she thought of something. "How about we do what we were planning to do in the first place?".

Desarm looked at her with a smirk...then a frown. "What were we going to do?"

A throbbing cross appeared on her forehead. "Never mind Desarm, lets go watch some t.v instead!", she then stomped away to go to the living room.

Desarm looked at her in confusion. 'What did I do?' He then sighed and went to follow her with his arms crossed.

WITH DIAMOND DUST OUTSIDE THEIR CHANGING ROOM IN THE HALLS

"This will be fun" IC said to kurakake with her hands on her hip.

Kurakake looked at her with a confused look. "What do ya mean?".

"What do ya mean what do I mean? Can't you tell?" IC asked her.

Kurakake looked at her blankly. "...Tell what?"

IC rolled her eyes at her. "Can't you see? Gazel technically asked Burn-sama on a date!" She accidentally said that put a bit loud, causing her to slap her hand over her mouth, and Gazel to look at her.

"...What was that?" Gazel asked as she walked towards her.

Both Kurakake and IC eyes went wide and they both shrunk more and more as Gazel came closer to them. Gazel stood towering over the two of them.

"...Nice job ya loud mouth" Kurakake whispered to IC while still looking at their captain fearfully.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't tell what's going on" IC whispered back, still looking at Gazel.

"Well it's not my fault my fault that you can't whisper!".

"I so can whisper"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Caaaaaaaaan not!"

Gazel was getting annoyed at how they argued. They may have changed in some ways, but they still argue like their 4 years old.

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Well it's not my fault that ya-"

"Well it's not like IC's telling a lie. Right Gazel?" Lionne interrupted as she slung a arm over ICs and Kurakakes shoulder and looked at Gazel with a smirk, (well, it sounded like she was smirking).

Gazel blushed with a smirk, but she didn't deny it. "Lets just focus on the main thing...which is yes, I did ask Burn on a date. So here's the plan. Everyone gather up!". Everyone gathered up around Gazel. "I wanted to spend some quality time with Burn to... tell him... something" Everyone knew what this was, but they kept quiet and continued listening to their captain. "But I can't really get him alone. So here's where you all come in. All you have to do is...well...have fun" Gazel said as she looked at all of them.

"...Whaaaaaat?" Blow looked confused.

IQ rolled his eyes at his dense friend. "She means that we have a fun night out with Prominence while she snogs Burns face of".

Gazels eye twitched. "...You know ...there is a better way to say it" Valen said with his arms crossed.

"Thank you Valen".

"Yeah! What she means is that we have fun with Prominence while she seduces Burn!" Valen said with a smug expression on his face...until Gazel hit him in the back of the head.

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Gazel screamed in his face.

IC rolled her eyes at how immature the boys could be. "No! What she means is that she wants to be alone with Burn. So we...need to...uuuuuummm..."

Now it was Lionnes turn to roll her eyes, "All we have to do is have fun with them. Like when we were small. Tonight were not enemies or rivals, were friends".

Gazel nodded her head at Lionnes choice of words. "Exactly. Oh, and if you can leave me and Burn alone for like 20 minutes, I'd appreciate it" Gazel said with a blush.

Beluga nodded. "Don't worry captain, we can do that".

"Yatte! This will be the greatest party ever!" Droll shouted out.

Everyone looked at him blankly. "...You Baka, were only going out for a little outing, not a party". Frost said to him.

"Well, why don't we make it into a party? I have some stuff that I was going to use for Blows birthday, but I guess that I could by some more later and use those for this 'party'" Gokka suggested while using hand quotations for the word party.

Gazel had a thoughtful look on her face. "Gokka...I like the way you think" He grinned at her.

Kurakake nodded. "Even though tat it just opened, It said on the poster that do they celebrations as well. All we have to do is ring them up, ask them to come here, give them the celebrations, they take them back, decorate part of the restaurant, and the party can begin!" Kurakake said excitedly.

Gazel nodded. "All right. Kurakake, do you mind ringing up the place and sorting out the arrangements?"

Kurakake nodded, "Of course not. The numbers on the poster that I had...that I think...that i...chucked...away...".

Gazels eye twitched. "What is the point in telling me the idea if it's not going to happen?"

"Calm down Gazel" Lionne said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I said I think I chucked it away b-but I'm still sure that it's in my room!" Kurakake said nervously while waving her hands in front of her.

IC nodded. "And after I'm ready, I'll come to her room and help her look".

Gazel took some deep breaths to calm her down. Her plan nearly went down hill, fast. "Thank you Lionne and IC, and I'm sorry for shouting at you Kurakake".

IC and Lionne nodded at her, and a small 'it's okay' came from Kurakake

"Right then" Gazel said as he calmed down completely. "Everyone know what there doing?".

"Yep!/Sure!/Got it!"

Gazel nodded. "Well then, lets get ready people! We only got like20 minutes left!"

Everyone nodded, then started to jog to their rooms.

"See ya!/Alright!/Leave it to me and Lionne/You can count on me!".

Gazel sighed as she started to walk away. 'Can't wait for out date...Burnie...'.

I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Getting Ready Prominence

I do not own anything from Inazuma Eleven, except this plot. This part isn't really about Burn and Gazel. It's just Burn here. It's also about some of the members of Prominence, and It has some flashbacks. Please enjoy.

Heat quickly went into his room and got some clothes out from his wardrobe. Since Burn said that they should wear casual wear, he just got out a pair of boxers, some blue jeans, and a black top on with a picture of an orange dragon on the back. He then stripped himself of his clothes, got a towel out, and quickly rushed into the shower.

12 MINUTES LATER, STILL WITH HEAT

Heat carefully got out of the shower, sighing happily as he did. 'I really needed that' He then realised that he still needed to ask Gran and Ulvida if they wanted to come. He then quickly dried himself with his towel, and then started to put his clothes on that he laid out on his bed.

He then opened his wardrobe and got his black trainers with orange stripes out from the bottom and shoved his feet in them. He then quickly tied the laces, then went to the little wardrobe next to his bed and got out some deodorant and sprayed some in his armpits. He noticed some TAG cologne that Nepper had got him, (not because he stinks) in his draw. '...Nothing wrong with wearing a little cologne' He smiled and spayed some on, inhaling the scent. 'Sweetness'.

He then put it back, and looked himself over in the mirror. "Dammit" He said to himself. His hair was still a little damp, but he figured that it'll dry with all the running he'll do. He then went into his draw and took his wallet out. He opened it to see to see about £130-£170 pounds in there, (some were in 10, 20 and 50 pound notes, and he had some change in there as well). He figured that will be enough, so he slid the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

He looked outside and figured that since it would be a few weeks away from Christmas, it must be really chilly, so he got his black jacket that was hanging on his bed post and put it on, not bothering to zip it up yet.

He then looked at the clock in his bedroom and saw that it was 7:19pm, so he had about 10 minutes to go get Gran and Ulvida. Hopefully they were already in their casual clothes, or else they would be really late.

He and Barra agreed that he would check out Grans room, and she would check out the sitting room, so he headed out to go to Grans room

WITH BARRA

Barra stumbled as she came out of the shower. 'Dammit, why did I have to volunteer myself?' She sighed, but then she perked up a bit. 'Oh well, the faster we get them, the faster we can eat!' She tried her hair with a towel of the bed, and then dried her body with the towel that was around her.

She got her bra and undies out from the draw and put them on. Then she got her purple top from her bed and put it on, trying to smooth out some of the creases, (there weren't that many creases on it). She then put on some dark blue jeans on and her white trainers with purple laces on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh!" How could she forget her most favourite thing? She walked over to her small wardrobe next to her bed, and opened it. There lay her ribbon. She picked it, and put it on her head. '...Since this is kind of a special occasion, maybe I should do my hair different?'. She put her bow on the bed, and walked up to her mirror.

She her hair in her hands, and put it up, pony style, '...Na', she then put them in pig tails, "...Wow, if I had blonde hair, then I could be the next goldilocks!" She said to herself. She then imagined herself as goldilocks, Nepper as baby bear, Heat as the mom, And Burn as the Dad. Barra snickered. "I have GOT to tell Rean that!"

She then cleared her head of these thoughts as she grabbed her hair in her hands and held it like a bun. '...This could work'. She then got opened her make up and got some clips out, and then continued to stick them in her hair.

After about 6-7 pins later, she put her hands down to admire her hair...and she smiled. She looked good with her hair in a bun. She then looked down at her bow, and smiled. She could remember the first time that she got it.

FLASHBACK

(Everyone's about 5-6 years old).Barra sighed as she looked for something cool to go with her hair. Since she saw Rean put a clip in her hair, she also wanted an accessory to go in her hair but not a clip. So when she had started crying, Rean had offered to help her find one, (which meant Rean would give her one of hers).

Rean sighed as she picked a 4th rose out of her box. "How about this one Bar?"

Barra pouted as she shook her side to side. "I don't like flowers!" She then looked deeper within the box, trying to find something that would suit her.

Just then, Saiden and Satosu came in, Saiden with his hands behind his back and a blush on his face.

"Hey guys" Satosu said as he walked around them and peeked into the box. "What'cha doing'?"

Rean sighed. "Ya know what were doing Sat, so if ya just here to bug us, then get the hell outta here" Rean said. Even though she was young, she still swore, (not big swears, just stuff like hell, damn, retard, etc).

Satosu sighed. "I'm not the person who wants to give Barra something" He said with a smirk.

Saiden blushed. "Shut up you! I'm only trying to help!" He growled at Satosu.

Barra looked at him curiously, and then noticed that he was holding something in his hands. "What'cha got there Saidy?"

Saiden blushed deeper with an angry but mostly embarrassed look on his face. "I-it's just something I found a couple hours ago" He mumbled.

Satosu sniggered. "You didn't find it! You forced Hitomiko-san to take you into town to buy it!"

"SHUT UUUP!" Saiden exploded into his face. Satosu 'eeped' then quickly ran as fast as a 6 year old could and hid behind Rean.

Saiden grumbled, but then remembered why he was here. He looked towards Barra with a blush and hesitated, but then held out his hands.

Barra looked at what he had in his hands, and gasped. It was perfect for her. She quickly snatched it out of Saidens hand and walked to the mirror. She then carefully placed within her hair, and smiled. "This...this is...perfect Saiden" She then turned towards Saiden. "If you don't mind, could you tell me where you got it?"

Saiden blushed. "Well, me and Satosu heard that you were looking for something like a clip or something, like that so we were planning to go to town, but then I didn't have enough money, and stupid Satosu said he would lend me-"

"I told you that I wanted to buy something for Bonitona!" Satosu interrupted with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Saiden just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't have any money, so I thought that I couldn't get you it, but it turns out that Burn wanted to get you something as well, but he didn't want to stop playing soccer. Well, it mostly looked like that Gazel didn't want him to leave. She was always attached to his arm. But anyways, back to the story. So I told him about this, and he gave me some money. He gave me enough for the bow, so the money I had, I bought me and Hitomiko-san an ice-cream. Then we went to the shop and bought it, then I ran home, and Hitomiko-san cached me and carried me home. I would have given you this earlier, but I was to shy to, so I asked Satosu to come with me...and here we are".

"And like a good friend I did!" Satosu boasted proudly.

Saiden rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever!"

Satosu 'humphed' and crossed his arms with an angry pout.

Barra looked at him in awe. He did all that just for her? Barra ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh thank you! Saiden! Thank you!"

Rean rolled her eyes. She knew that Saiden exaggerated his story a bit. But she smiled. That was just how he is.

Saiden blushed at the sudden contact. "Uuuhhh...y-your welcome" Saiden said nervously.

Rean took note of his blush, and made a note to tease him about it next time.

Barra pulled back, and not noticing Saiden blush, ran over to the mirror. She looked at herself on the head. "Thank you Saiden...Thank you for the bow..."

END FLASHBACK

Barra chuckled as she remembered that she had spent nearly an hour looking at herself in the mirror. She then remembered what she was doing, and looked at herself in the mirror. She placed the bow on top of her head, the off, then on, then off. '...I think that its all right' She then fastened it back on her head, and smiled as she looked at the mirror. She did a quick twirl. 'Alright, everything looks good, what am I- AHA!'

She went over to her bed stand, and opened the draw. She took out a Luck You set, opened it and got out the perfume. She sprayed a few spritz of it onto herself and took a breath in. 'Smells sweet...I hope Saiden notices'

She then shook her head. '...Weird' she then looked at her clock. It read 7:19pm. She figured that it would only take about 3 minutes to get to the sitting room. She went to the back of her door and pulled some money out of her purple jacket. Altogether she counted £110. She then pocketed the money, and was about to leave when she noticed the wind blowing the trees outside. Since it was the 1st of December, the trees had no leaves on them. Barra then thought about taking her jacket with her.

She then remembered that the news said that it suppose to snow. She then finally agreed that she would take her purple jacket, so she got it of the hook and slid it on. She the turned the light off and headed of to see Gran and Ulvida in the sitting room.

WITH BURN

Burn quickly went into his room and slammed his door shut. He stripped his clothes, and put a towel around his waist. He went into his wardrobe and looked for some clothes. He got a black jean out and a black top with his nickname 'Burn' with red flames around it, and with a low v-neck and quarter sleeves. He didn't seem to care that it would show some of his muscles. Actually, this would be the perfect time to wear this. He knew that Gazel wouldn't mind of he wore this. He looked downwards and picked up a pair of black trainers with red lighting bolts at either side of them.

He layed out his clothes on his king sized bed and his trainers next to the bed. He then ran to the bathroom and had his shower.

14 MINS LATER

Burn whistled as he came out the shower, and then sighed contently. "Too bad I couldn't take a longer shower". He then remembered why he couldn't take a longer one, and walked faster to his bed. He got pulled his towel for his face of the bed post and wiped his face, then hair, and then arms and torso. He chucked that towel in the dirty clothes pile, and used the towel that was hanging around his waist to wipe his legs and his 'private' part, then dropped it on the floor, and wiped his feet. He kicked the towel into the dirty pile, and got out some striped boxer.

He put on his striped boxers, and then put on his black jeans. "Wow...looks like I need a belt" Burn noticed that his jeans were a little bit lose. He went into one of the smaller draws of his wardrobe, and got out his favourite belt, a normal black belt with his name in gold letters at the front, and his teams name Prominence going round the back.

He took it out and slid it into his jeans. He then put on his trainers, tying the laces of them tightly, then stood up and slid his back top on, making sure to file out the creases. He went into his draw and sprayed some Linx under his armpits. He decided that he should put some perfume on (the boy version), so he decided to put on the One Million one. He put some on, and then put it back in the draw.

He went into the bottom draw and opened it. Inside layed a medium sized metal box with a lock on it. He put his hand under his pillow and felt some string. He bought it out to find a red key attached to some silver string. He put this here before he went into his shower, but most of the time he wore it round his neck, where no-one could find it. The only people who know the location of the metal box was his team mates, Reize and Desarm, (he trusted them greatly) and Hitomiko-san, because she was the one that bought him this box. He remembered how he got this...

FLASHBACK

Burn cried as he held his parents photos. He had found out yesterday that his parents had vanished, so the police had pronounced them dead after a couple days of trying to find them. So he was put into the Sun Garden orphanage. He was only 4 years old, so this was a huge impact on his life. He lifted his head up slight when he heard the door creak open.

'I knew it!' Burn thought to himself. 'Mommy and daddy came back for me!' Even though there were still tears coming from his eyes, he kept his hopeful smile on his face...until he just saw a black haired girl peek into the room with a soft smile. Burn felt his smile drop, and more tears coming from his eyes, so he buried his head in his pillow, sobbing quietly, or trying to.

Hitomiko, (she was the black haired girl) felt sympathy for the little boy. She knew what had happened. She quietly walked in and slowly shut the door, and then walked up quietly to Burns bed.

She sat at the end of the bed, looking at him sadly with a sad smile. Burn lifted his head a little and looked at her with puffy eyes.

"...Th...there not...not coming b-back...a-are they?" Burn asked her quietly, more tears coming down onto his cheeks.

Hitomiko smiled sadly at him, then put hr hand on his small back and rubbed him gently there. "...I'm not sure". When she saw that Burn was going to burst back into tears, she quickly scooped him up in her arms, laid his head on her shoulder, and started rocking back and forth.

"Sshh sshh, there there" Hitomiko stopped rocking as soon as she heard Burn stop crying, not completely, but when it sounded like he calmed down. She then pulled away from him slightly and looked him in the eyes. She could a lot of sadness in his eyes, but she could tell more from his eyes. She could tell that he was very confident, stubborn, but also caring.

"Burn... remember what they said...the...they still might be alive".

Burn looked at her in shock and happiness. "Th-they might be alive?" Burn was so happy that he cried into Hitomiko's chest, but he cried of happiness.

Hitomiko smiled, and then she noticed something on the bed. When she looked closer, she could see that they were the back page of some photographs. So she decided to try to have a conversation with him.

"Hey what'cha got there?" Hitomiko said as she put Burn on her lap and faced Burn in the direction of the photos.

Burns face lit up into excitement. "These are some of my photos that I brought with me from my house!" Burn said as he grabbed them and showed them to her. Hitomiko smiled as she listened to Burn tell a story from each picture. She found them to be enjoyable and funny.

About 40 minutes later, Burn had finished with his pictures. "I'm going to put them in a super secret hiding place where only me and you can look at them!"

Hitomiko smiled, and then had an idea. She then looked at Burn, "Burn, I'm going to give you something very special, but you have to keep your eyes closed for about a minute. Do we have a deal?"

Burn nodded hid head up and down eagerly. "Yeah yeah!" Then closed his eyes.

Hitomiko quickly went to the door opened it, and went to her room. She came back about a minute and a half later with her arms behind her back. She saw that Burn still had his eyes closed and he was sitting there on the bed with his hands folded in front of him and his feet dangling from the bed.

"Burn, I'm back" Burn opened his eyes, but then widened them and covered his moth, then covered his eyes. Hitomiko chuckled. "Burn, you can open your eyes now". And she put her arms forward.

Burn opened his eyes, and he saw a metal box with a lock on it. "Ooh ooh! What's in it!"

"Nothing" Hitomiko answered simply, but hen she saw Burn face turn into sadness, she quickly added "You put your stuff in it. It can be a good super doper place for hiding things".

Burn faces lit up. "I have a good idea of what to put into it". He tried to open it but couldn't. "Hey what gives?"

Hitomiko smiled. "This is how you open it". She then showed him a red key with some string attached to it, "The string is so you can wear it around your neck".

Burn looked at it in amazement, then slowly took it into his hands, amazed at how his hands look so small compared to the key. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go put your stuff in it!"

Burn nodded his head and picked up his photos from the bed and moved to the box. He slid the key in and turned it, then opened it. Even though it was just a box, Burn found it the mist amazing thing in the world. He then carefully put the photos in the middle of the box, and then slowly closed the lid, not taking his eyes of the pictures, he then locked it.

"Now that you're done, you can put the key around your neck." Hitomiko said. Burn looked at her, then the key, then slid the key round his neck, then looked at Hitomiko and smiled at her. She chuckled at him. "Now remember this, if you find the string to even a little bit tight, then come to me and I'll make it bigger for you". Burn nodded his head up and down at her, and then hugged her. Hitomiko was taken by surprised.

"Thank you Hitomiko-san" Burn said to her.

She smiled at him. "Your welcome...Nag".

END FLASHBACK

Burn smiled as he remembered that. Hitomiko-san was always there for him. He the remembered why he was here.

He entered the key in the lock, and then turned. He took it out, put the key on the stand, and opened the box. Inside layed a smaller box which contained those photos, another smaller box filled with him and his team mates when they were smaller, a small pouch, and a little red bag, (not a girl bag, a small boy bag if they exist).

He picked up the small bag and opened it. He took out some money and counted it. He counted about £370 and figured that he wouldn't need anymore, so he pocketed the money, closed the bag, put the back in the metal box, closed the lid, locked it and wore the key around his neck.

'Hhmmm, I think that I need to see Hitomiko-san about the string', but he figured that he could do that some other time. He then had another idea. He should ask Hitomiko-san if she wants to come with them. He decided that he should get ready a bit faster if he wanted to ask her to come. He was sure that she would be in the meeting room. So he was going to get Reize from his room, and then get Hitomiko-san from the meeting room.

He then wanted to see how he looked. He stood in front of his mirror and looked himself over. "Hehe, I bet Gazel wont be able to resist...then again...I wonder if I'll be able to resist her". He then figured that this wasn't the time to think of this. He then noticed outside the window that it looked a bit chilly, and since he was wearing a sleeves top, he knew that it best to put on a jacket. So he went into his wardrobe and tried to find one. He figured that a leather jacket would be alright to wear, so he just wore that one.

Just like Heat, he didn't bother to zip it up, (cuz he looked cooler like that). He looked at his clock and saw that it read 7:20pm, so he had 3 minutes to try to convince Reize and Pandora to come with them to the restaurant, and then another 3 more minutes to find Hitomiko-san and convince her to come, and then 5 minutes to meet everyone else at the front door of the house...'should be a piece of cake', so he left with that thought in his head.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	5. Getting Ready Diamond Dust

I do not own any thing of Inazuma Eleven. This chapter is about Diamond Dusts players getting ready. Oh, and instead of using the name Kurakake, I'm going to use the name Clara, because it's shorter and it's easier to write. And I forgot to mention something in the other chapter. Everyone took their phones with them as well. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring and short, please enjoy!

IC powdered her nose in the mirror. She had already had a shower and chosen her clothes. She had chose to wear a purple strapless dress that frilled out at the bottom and black high heels shoes. She left her hair open with a fringe that went just under her chin on the side.

She smiled as she finished dabbing her nose. She put her powder back into her make up box and closed it. She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. '...I wonder if I'll get some time alone with Blow', (I'm not sure about in the anime, but in here, Blow is taller than IC). Only she, Clara and Lionne knew about her crush, and IC knew that them two, as well as getting Burn and Gazel alone, would also try to get her and Blow alone.

IC sighed nervously. She knew that it would be hard confessing her love to him, but she also knew that even if he did reject, Clara and Lionne would be there to comfort her.

...but then again...he wouldn't really reject her. She had noticed that Blow had been acting really weird when it was just her and him. He had been alright in practice and matches, but when it was group meetings or when the team was altogether for a little outing, she had noticed that when she was next to him, he seemed to be blushing a lot.

IC smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to do. She looked out side the window. She knew that it would be dumb to go out in a dress in the weather, but this was a special occasion, so she took her blue jean jacket from the hook that was next to her door and put it on. She put her hands in the pockets of the jacket and smiled as she pulled out her phone.

'Right, now I just need to get one more thing". She went over to her bed and kneeled down. She slid her hand underneath the bed and flailed her arm a couple of time, trying to find what she was looking for.

'Bingoo' she pulled out a red small box. She opened it (there was no lock on it) and inside of it were notes all organized. There were the £5 notes on the left, £10 notes in the middle left, £20 on the middle right, and £50 on the right. She took out 4 £5 notes, 4 £10 notes, 1 £20 and 1 £50, altogether adding up to £130.

She put the money in her jacket pocket and slid the box underneath after closing it.

She stood up and looked her self over in the mirror one more time. "Well, time to go help Clara". She picked her phone of the table, and opened the door. She shut of the light and left for Clara's room.

WITH CLARA

Clara grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. (She already got her clothes out and had a shower). She was wearing a black dress with black medium sized heels that had a diamond on each of them. She had kept her hair the same, but instead of leaving a gap slightly in the middle, she made it a full fringe with the 2 bangs at the side. She had put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and she wore a white jacket, (one of those jackets with pockets inside of them).

She had already got £120 from her money box and slid in into her inside jacket pocket. She looked in the mirror to see if anything was out of place, and smiled when she found none.

'Right' Clara thought as she looked at her trashcan, 'Time to go find that poster!' She then thought of something. 'Wait a minute!...Did I even chuck it away?" She looked at her shelves on the side of the room that were stacked with different books and assorted papers.

'...Oh well, when IC comes, she can look there' She then bent down near the trash can and put her arm in it, moving around papers, (it's not a dirty trashcan, it's a clean one, if those even exist). She was looking for about 30 seconds when she heard a knock on the door.

'KNOCK KNOCK' "Hello, Clara? I'm here to help you"

"Come on in IC! Doors open!" Clara answered back.

IC came in and smirked at her friends choice of clothes. "Well well, look whose trying to get a certain someone's attention" She said jokingly.

Clara stuck her tongue at her. "Says you Mrs BLOW!"

IC left eye brow twitched. "...Yeah yeah, just tell me where to look" IC said as she crossed her arms with a pout, but Clara knew that she was joking.

Clara huffed. "Well, now I KNOW I didn't chuck it away", She looked towards IC who had a confused look on her face, "So the only place that it could be it on those shelves" Clara finished while pointing towards her shelves.

IC nodded at her. "Right, so you look at the bottom 2 shelves and I'll look at the top two shelves".

Clara shook her head, "There's no need to look at the top shelve, I never keep anything there because it's going to be a real bitch trying to get it down" Clara said grinning sheepishly.

IC smiled at her friend. "Ok, so you check the 2 bottom shelves and I'll check that ONE shelve" IC said jokingly while holding one finger up and a hip on her hand.

Clara nodded while smirking. "Alright, let's get started".

They both started to ransack the shelves. IC was looking through the papers quickly but also carefully, and she put the unimportant papers that they didn't need on the top shelf for the time being, (also making a mental note to put if back the papers back in their original places. Clara was filing through them, and same as IC, she was filing through them very quickly, and she put the unimportant papers on the floor.

"Found it!" IC exclaimed happily.

Clara blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you did! I didn't even get to check half the shelf!"

IC grinned at her friend while giving the piece sign. "Well, I've always been told that I was a fast looker!"

Clara nodded at her friend's achievement. "Write, now we need to go over to Gokka's room and I've him the poster, and then we need to the restaurants staff and give them decorations".

IC nodded. "Right, but first lets do a checklist, deodorant on?"

Clara sighed at her friend, but she knew that she was only looking out for her. "*sigh* Yes"

"Perfume?"

"Yes"

"Breath mint?"

"What do I need a breath mint for? Your suppose to have it after dinner!"

"Well there is a thing called conversation and people do do that on the way to parties" IC said as she pulled some mints out of her jacket and gave her friend one.

Clara sighed as she took it and popped it into her mouth. "Check"

"Jacket?"

Clara's left eye twitched and a tick appeared onto her forehead. "Is she BLIND! CAN SHE NOT SEE WHAT I'VE GOT ON!" Clara took and calming sighed and answered through clenched teeth. "Yeeeees"

"Ya got some monies?" IC asked as she checked her nails.

'My god, she even boring herself with this con' "Yes" She said quickly as she saw IC look at her weirdly, 'Man, I've really got to stop thinking to my self, I do that WAY too often'.

"HELLO, did you even hear me?" IC said as she looked at her with a grumpy face and hands on her hip.

Clara grimaced. "...C-could y-you say t-that last p-part again pl-please?" Clara asked while twiddling her thumbs.

Now it was IC's turn for her left eye to twitch. "...Yes...I said...have you...got you phone?"

Clara was just about to say yes when she realized she hadn't. "OH CRAP!" She had remembered that she had left it in the bathroom with a alarm so she wouldn't have that long of a shower. But she also realized that a phone and water don't mix. She quickly ran into her bathroom to retrieve her phone.

IC crossed her arms with a smug grin on her face. "Hehehe, see why id do this now? But don't worry Clara, one day you'll pass this test"

Clara winked at her, (in a friendly way), "Thanks IC"

IC winked back at her, "Welcome Clara. Now let's go to Gokka's room, I'm sure he'll be ready by now"

"Right".

So IC left for Gokka's room with Clara behind her, turning of the light.

WITH GOKKA, (In my story's, he has normal eyes).

"Right, got them" Gokka said as he pulled a box about half his size out of his closet.

Gazel told them to wear something formal, but not that formal, so the boys decided to just wear a white shirt (with those jackets that goes with them, only this has 2 pockets and 1 inside of it) black trousers and black shiny shoes. They also decided not to wear bow ties or ties, (cuz they want to look cooler with some of their top buttons open). He had yet to do his hair.

He picked up the box, noticing how heavy it was. "Damn, must be a hella lot of stuff in this", he left it on the draw next to his door. He opened the box to find party poppers, some lights, and other party things in there. "Right, got everything. Now I just gotta wa-" No sooner had he said that, the door knocked. "Come in!

IC and Clara walked in. "Well well, looks like price charming has arrived Clara" IC teased.

Gokka turned a dark red as he heard the choice of words IC decided to tease him with. He grinned back at her. "Yeah, well it looks like someone's trying to get Blows attention"

Now it was IC turns to blush. She crossed her and faced away from Gokka. "Alright, alright, Clara just give him the damn poster".

Clara nodded and handed him the poster. "Here you go, the numbers at the bottom" She said as she pointed at the bottom of the poster.

Gokka smiled at her. "Thanks Clara, I'll ring this number right after I get my money and do my hair.. Otherwise I'll forget to do it.

Clara smiled back at him. "No probs".

IC then thought of an idea. "Hey Gokka, why don't you call the restaurant thingy, and after that, since you need more time to get ready, me and Clara will meet them and give that box" IC said as she pointed to what she assumed was the box for the party.

Clara snapped her fingers. "Hey, yeah. That's a great idea IC" IC grinned at her smaller friend.

"Well, I think that's it's a good idea, except that box is really heavy. Even I had trouble carrying it". IC and Clara winced. They knew that Gokka was one of the strongest people on their teams, so it would be a real bitch when they carried it.

"...Well then...I guess...we have to ...be ...more stronger?" IC asked with a confused look on her face.

Clara sweat dropped. "Or we need to be more care carefuuuul?"

"...And that as well".

Gokka sweat dropped, 'he had just finished his phone call to the restaurant'. 'Is it a really good idea to send those two?' He looked at the clock to see that it read 7:17pm. He turned back towards IC and Clara. "Are you both sure?" IC and Clara both nodded at him. "Thank you".

IC and Clara both grinned at him. "Ya welcome!"

"Right" IC said as she rubbed both her hands together, "Let me at that box!" She tried to pick up the box, and when she did, she found out that she was going to tumble backwards.

"Gaaaah" Gokka quickly ran up and took the box from her while Clara took her hand and helped her hold her balance.

"Phew! That was a close one!" IC said as wiped invisible sweat of her face.

"Lets try TOGETHER" Clara emphasized the word together so that maybe IC would listen to her.

IC put her hand behind her head and grinned nervously at her friend, (something she got of Burn). "Y-yeah, l-lets try t-together!"

So she and Clara picked up the box with medium effort. Gokka opened the door for them. "Good luck..."

IC and Clara nodded at him, and carefully set of for the front door.

WITH GAZEL

Gazel slipped her white (just over her), strapless knee length dress on. She had already done her shower and slipped on some undergarments, (some special undergarments just for Burn). She had chosen that dress because it showed off her slim and sexy legs.

She went in front of her mirror and turned around slightly so that she could where the zip was at the back of the dress. After twiddling with it for about 30 seconds, Gazel had managed to zip it up. She turned around back at the mirror and looked at her face in it.

'Hmmmmmm...I think I'll put on some make up' So Gazel went into her make up box that was in front of her, and got out eye liner, mascara and foundation. She didn't want to go overboard with the whole make-up thing, so she just decided to put a little bit on.

After about 5 mins, she put all her make up back, and smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Now Burn won't be able to resist me'.

She looked down at her chest, and noticed that a little bit of her cleavage showing, (she has medium size boobs). Then she smirked, she had a really good idea of how to get Burn to notice her if he already hasn't.

She turned around to her door and got her white jacket of the hook and slipped it on. She zipped it all the way to the top, making sure that it was zipped up properly.

Her plan was to surprise Burn at the restaurant when she takes her jacket of to show him what she was wearing. Even though her legs were showing off quite a bit, (and she knew that would also attract Burns attention as well), she might as well surprise him with her cleavage, (and then she knows that Burn will be hers).

She went to her bed and sat down, then picked her black high heeled shoes that she had picked out. 'Wait a minute...I don't wanna be the same size as Burn' she actually enjoyed being smaller then Burn for some reason. Maybe because it gave her security, and she had grown found of the saying 'Great things come in small packages'.

She took her shoes in her hand and went over to her wardrobe. She opened it and returned her black shoes to where she got them from and searched for a different pair. 'AHA!' She picked up her small/medium high heeled shoes and closed her draw. She went back to her, and started to put her shoes on.

After she had finished doing her shoes, she put her hands in her jacket, and pulled them out after finding some notes, and started counting it. "£290, £300, £310, £20, £330...yeah...that should be enough". She thought that it was a good thing that she didn't buy anything from her last shopping trip with her team mates, (mostly with the girls), or else she would have wasted time getting some money out from her safe.

Gazel then got up from her bed and went over to her mirror once more. She ran her hand through her hair, (she kept her hair style the same so she didn't mess her hair up), a habit she did when she was nervous. 'Right, I finished getting ready and I THINK that I got everythi- *GASP* WHERES MY PHONE?'

She quickly looked around her room to try to spot it, and sighed in relief when she noticed that it was on the bed. She walked over to her phone and picked it up. The time read 7:20pm. She had 10 more mins before she needed to meet her friends, so she decided to walk slowly, so that she could think of a way to get her and Burn alone.

She turned of her light, and started walking for the front door, all nervous, yet excited...

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think in the reviews. And I might put a lemon in this story, (just to make it a bit interesting).


	6. Finally

I do not own anything of Inazuma Eleven. This chapter will be about Desarm, Reize, Gran and Hitomiko getting ready, (or waiting). I know that Burn and Gazel haven't really been appearing in this story much, but I will try to make them appear more. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, but please, try to enjoy!

Desarm sighed as he sat on Maqulia's bed arms crossed and a bored/grumpy expression on his face.

He had left his scarf on and chose to dress casually, which to him was a pair black jeans, puma trainers a full sleeved black top with the words, 'SPOILER ALERT I DON'T CARE' in red capital letters at the front, and a black jacket.

He and Maqulia had a small argument about what they should wear. Maqulia had said that they should be dressed in formal wear, but Desarm disagreed, leading them both to be dressed in formal and casual, which is weird because they were suppose to be going together as a couple.

Desarm decided to go over his checklist in his head. Phone, check. Money, check. Necklace he was going to give Maqulia tonight, check. He took the case out from his back pocket and opened it, revealing a gold necklace with the word Maqulia attached to it.

Now all he had to do was to wait for Maqulia to finish and they could get on there way...

He sighed after 10 minutes when Maqulia still hadn't returned from the bathroom yet. She said that she would only take 5 minutes just to put some make-up on, but to him, it felt like hours.

WITH MAQULIA

She washed her hands quickly and turned the tap off. She looked around for a towel and wiped her hands on the one at the back of the door. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress with straps, her hair done up normal with a blue rose clip in, some light make up, a red leather jacket, and two flower bracelets on each of her arms, (which, for now were under her jacket).

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Even though she said she was going to dress formal, they were only going out for fun, so she thought she might as well dress casual.

"Maqulia? Please hurry up, we don't want to be late!" Desarm shouted slightly as he knocked on her bathroom door.

Maqulia rolled her eyes. Desarm wasn't that worried about being late, he just wanted to go to the party as much as she does.

She checked herself one last time in the mirror, then headed towards the door and opened, revealing an impatient Desarm on the other side who had his arms crossed and a foot tapping on the floor.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We got a party to go to!" Maqulia said with a fist in the air and a cheery smile on her face.

Desarm's impatient face turned into a small smile. 'She hasn't changed at all', he said in his thoughts, but quickly got shaken out of them as he was pulled from collars of his jacket by Maqulia.

"Come on Des, this is no time for day dreaming!" Maqulia said as she dragged Desarm to the door.

Desarm rolled his eyes, and caught his footing before he was literally going to get dragged.

"Aren't we eager to party?" Desarm asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as they were just by the door.

Maqulia looked at him with her eyes squinted. "...I always am...have you done something?!" She demanded as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Now let's hurry up, we don't want to be late do we?" Desarm asked as he opened the bedroom door and gestured her to go first.

She smiled brightly. "No we do not!" Then she pulled Desarm's hand towards her and closed her door, both feeling excited for the party.

WITH Reize (with his normal hair)

Reize left his tongue sticking out of his mouth with a concentrated look on his face as he mowed down zombies with his ray gun. Pandora was calmly playing, knowing that there were hardly any zombies crowding her.

She kept glancing at him every now and then with a smile, but since Reize was so rapped up into the game so much, he didn't notice. She looked at the clock and it indicated that it was 19:13.

After 10 mins, the zombie round had ended, and they were running about getting there perks when a knock at the door interrupted there game. Reize looked at the door for a moment, paused the game and walked up to the door and opened, revealing Burn with a grin on his face.

"Hey Reize, how's it going?"

Reizes face turned into a big smile. "Burn-sama! It's been good. Please, come in", Reize said while standing to the side and gesturing inside with his arm.

"No thanks Reize. Actually, I came to invites both of yous to come with us to Diamond Hearts. Prominence, Diamond Dust and hopefully Gran, Ulvida and Hitomiko-san are going, so we thought we'll invites yous".

Reize turned to look at Pandora, who had turned of the T.V and console and made her way to both the boys.

"Reize that sounds like fun. Maybe we should tag along" She said as she held his hand.

Reize smiled at her and looked back at Burn. "Yes Burn-sama. Thanks for inviting".

Burn smiled at the two. "Sweet. So I'm going to fetch Hitomiko-san and we all gunna meet at the front in five. See you there!" Burn said as he saluted them while running off.

Pandora rested her head on Reizes shoulder. "We never really go out that much do we?"

Reize looked at her with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Pan, I promise starting from next week we'll be the most seen people in town". Pandora smiled and kissed him on the cheek. A thought then occurred to Reize. "Pan...you didn't have to turn the game of. We could have kept playing"

Pandora smiled, and then patted on his chest. "Darlin', you really got to lay of the video games. Now come on" She said as she chucked Reizes jacket to him "We got a restaurant to go to".

Reize caught his jacket and put it on as they left the room.

WITH BARRA

Barra sighed as she finished scanning the sitting room.

"Well, looks like Grans in his room. Better get to the front then!" Barra said she fast walked to the front door.

WITH HEAT

Heat knocked rapidly on Grans door, hoping that they would open up quickly.

Not to his surprise, Ulvida opened the door, a bright smile on her face.

"Heat? Hi, what brings you here? Come inside". Ulvida said as she made her way to Gran who was sat up on his bed, and then sat on his lap.

Heat walked inside. "Thanks. Listen, Prominence, Diamond Dust, Reize and Pandora are going to Diamond hearts and we wondered if yous to would like to join us" Heat said as he stuck his hands inside his inside his jackets pocket.

Gran had a thought full look on his face, and then kissed Ulvidas neck.

"What do you think babe? A night out sounds good".

Ulvidas then turned around and kissed Grans cheek. "Your right. A night out does sound good. Heat, count us in". Ulvida then got of Grans lap and headed over to his closet, where she pulled his out a navy blue jacket, which she then passed to him and closed the draw. She then slipped her pink jacket around herself.

"Well, shall we go?" Ulvida asked as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

Gran nodded. "Lets head out". Heat smiled and lead the group back, with Ulvida and then Gran.

WITH HITOMIKO

Hitomiko exhaled a sigh of release when she finished doing her pile of papers. She put them together neatly and then put them to the left of her draw.

A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw that it was from her friend. She smiled and texted her back. This went on for about 5 minutes, and then she texted her friend goodbye.

After that, she left her phone where it was originally leant back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes to relax.

A few minutes later, Burn walked in with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

She peeked one of her eyes open, and then sighed and shut it again.

"Is there something you need Burn?"

"Yeah actually". Burn then got the string from around his neck and show it to her. "Can I get a bigger string?" He asked sheepishly.

She smiled and then opened her eyes. "Alright, pass it here". Burn did as he was told. She opened her bottom draw and got some red string out, only it looked like string but felt smoother. She took the string that was originally tied to the key and untied it. She then got some new string out and started to attach it to the key.

"So, Hitomiko-san" Burn said.

"So Burn" Hitomiko mumbled as she has some string in her mouth.

"Prominence, Diamond Dust and a few others were going to head to that new restaurant in town and we wondering if maybe you'd like to join us. Everyone's going to meet up in about 5 minutes at the front, so there's no rush." Burn said as he played with a stapler that he found on the desk.

He snapped his attention back to her when he heard her shut her draw. She stretched her palm out with the key in the centre.

"Done...and...sure, I'll come. Just give me two secs".

Burn smiled as he took the string and put it round his neck.

He looked up to see Hitomiko getting her light blue jacket on.

"I hope were not dressing formal Burn" She said as she grabbed her purse from underneath her desk and put it on her shoulder.

Burn smiled at her. "Nope. And thanks".

Hitomiko smiled back at him. "Your welcome. Now come on, we don't want to be late".

Burn nodded his head and waited for Hitomiko to go first, and then closed the light behind them.

FINALLY, BELIEVE OR NOT ITS 19:30PM

Everyone was at the front of the house.

Desarm, Maqulia, Reize, Pandora, Gran and Ulvida were enjoying a friendly chat with each other.

Grent, Barra, Berkley, Beluga, IQ and Clara were in their own group (for now) as well, talking about what they would like to do when there older.

Rean, Bonitona, IC and Rhionne were all talking about how they could get Burn and Gaze together.

Satosu, Heat, Nepper, Bomber, Saiden, Gokka, Valen, Droll, Blow and Frost were talking about where they should go for their next holiday.

Gazel was on the phone trying to ring Burn, but to no avail. "Come on! Why do you always put your phone on silent?!" Gazel asked frustrated, then sighed and gave up. She put her phone away and then went to the group of girls who were chatting excitedly.

Just then, Burn came out with Hitomiko and smiled at everyone. "Sorry were late everyone. You can all blame Hitomi-Ow" Burn said playfully as Hitomiko nudged past him and went to the group of girls.

"Come one everyone. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see the fireworks".

"Wow Gokka, I dint know that you had some fireworks stashed up" Droll whispered to him.

"...I didn't".

"Hey, why is there going to be fireworks there?" Blow asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Because, its Diwali, the festival of light I don't know about anybody here, but I'm going to stay unitl round about hall 11, that's when they shoot of". Hitomiko answered.

"Sweeet!" Burn said. "Anyway guys" He said as he offered his arm to Gazel, and she took it with a blush, "Lets hit the road!"

"WHOO!" YEA!" "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone shouted ecstatically

"W-would you do me the honours?" IC turned to the person who said that and found Blow, asking him for her to take his arm.

IC blushed, "S-sure" And she slowly and carefully took his arm. They both started to walk with the rest of the group, both with huge blushes on their faces.

Gazel saw this and gave them thumbs up with a smirk. IC blushed even more and signalled towards Burn and smirked.

Now it was Gazels time to blush. She turned away and looked towards Burn. She then rested her head on his arm.

Burn looked down to her, smiled and patted her head.

Gazel looked up. "What was that for?" She asked playfully as she touched the part where he had touched.

"For being cute" He replied cockily.

Gazel smacked his arm playfully and they both started to laugh. They both were looking forward to what the night had to offer...

I am so sorry for the slow update. Its been months since I've updated the story, but I'll try my best to update the other stories as well. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	7. Happy Endings

I am soooooo sorry for not updating this story sooner! It has been more than a year, and I'll be honest, I was thinking of ending it with the last chapter, but I think I'll end it with this one. Just a warning, there's gunna be an overwhelming amount of friendship, love and other things that I cant think of. Anyway, onto the last chapter!

The whole gang walked down the road leading to Diamond Hearts. They were enjoying the lights that were put up. Even though there was more than a month to Christmas, there were some lights put up.

Burn stole a quick glance at Gazel and looked away with a small smile and one of his eyes closed, a small blush also appearing. How did he not notice how smokin' hot she was? His blush increased when he thought about her cleavage and cleared his throat to try to distract himself. His blush increased when Gazel looked up at him with an eye brow raised and a smile on her face.

"Uuumm, n-nice weather we're having huh?" He asked with a nervous smile. He inwardly cursed at himself for acting like a dweeb. Since when was her shy in front of Gazel?

Gazels eye raised her eye brow higher, her mouth slightly parted as she watched Burn with amusement. 'Random'.

"Yeah. It's nice and cool, my kind of night" she replied with a small smile and her eye lids slightly down. Burn grinned at her and held her arm a bit tighter, not enough to hurt her but just enough to make her blush and looked forward, as did Gazel.

IC looked at Blow and turned away with a small blush on her face. He definitely looked good tonight! Blow was looking ahead, and after a quick glance at IC, he decided to try to strike a conversation with her.

"Erm..y-you look really good IC" he said nervously, wondering why, out of all times, he decided to be shy.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she said with a small smirk. Blow grinned as she accepted the comment and even received one.

"Thanks. You know, you-" He jumped and gasped slightly as Clara appeared next to IC, soon followed by Gokka and randomly Rhionne.

"Yo IC, where's the box? I thought we were carrying it there?" Gokka asked with a confused look, oblivious to the vein protruding from IC's head and the huge frown. Rhionne noticed this and held up both her hands in a defensive position (like open palm) and this seemed to calm IC down.

"Me and Clara gave it to the workers that we called and they should be setting it up right about now" she said, slightly disappointed that her conversation with Blow was interrupted.

Gokka, sensing this, smiled nervously. "Right, right. Well, I'll be going now, sor-"

"What you guys talkin bout?" Rean asked as she appeared with Bonita next to Blow. IC pursed her lips and squinted her eyes ate Rean and Bonita. Rean, not noticing, had a small chat with Blow. Bonita, noticing IC's squint, nodded her head to the left, signalling for her to follow, slightly breaking from the others as IC did the same.

"What's up with you?" Bonita asked as IC came near her.

IC slightly squinted at her. "...nothing", then she tried to go back to the others. It wasn't that she didn't like Bonita, she was actually good friends with her. They had told each other secrets occasionally, that's how close they were. She just wanted to get back to Blow. Not that she didn't trust Rean either, but that Girl was really bad at shutting her mouth.

She winced slightly as Boni held her wrist, stopping her from walking to the others. She didn't wince because it hurt, she just didn't feel like talking to her.

"IC, come on. Spill, what did me and Ree do?" she asked with an eye brow raised, but still her eyes narrowed (like she was unimpressed).

"Well, other than helping Gokka, Clara and Rhionne interrupt my alone time with Blow, nothing at all" she said, looking to the ground. She looked at Boni to see that she still didn't believe her, so she sighed. "Look, I-I'm not the jealous type normally, but come one! With how you look, Blow won't be able to keep his attention on me for long!" She exclaimed, looking over to the others to see that they were still chatting away.

Boni's eyes slightly widened and she gasped., then a small smile appeared on her face and then slightly went away from her. "Look, I know you think that Blow is the most handsomest thing to ever exist, but trust me hun, that ain't true" She laughed as IC's eyes widened slightly before she jogged slightly to her and gave her a light punch to the arm, causing Boni to giggle even more.

"Besides, you know that I got my eyes open for that special someone" she said, looking over to the other 5 and licked her lips. IC rolled her eyes and slightly face palmed. How could have forgot that? She knew that Boni was going to make her move tonight, probably in front of the whole group.

"Now" Boni said as she tugged IC's arms, "Let's back. I'm missing them to much already" IC just giggled at that and the two joined them.

AFTER ARRIVING AT DIAMOND HEARTS AND 30 MINS INTO PARTY (because I was too lazy to go into detail)

Everyone was now waiting for the main and enjoying the surprise that Diamond Dust had set out. Even thought there were a lot of people there, they had managed to convince the staff to make a huge table so they could sit with each other.

Everyone was sat next to their "dates", and for the people who didn't have a date, they just sat with their friends. Burn was happily chatting to Heat and Nepper who were to his right while Gazel huffed and supported her head on her arm. Why the hell did Heat and Nepper sit next to him? This caused her chances of getting with Burn go from 100% to 10%.

What she didn't notice was Rhinnoe and Clara (who were sitting next to Gazel), getting up and walking next to Heat and Nepper.

"Hey, I was wondering if you two could come with us for a minute? We need your help with something" Clara asked Nepper, while Rhionne stood next to her.

Nepper grinned and Heat looked at them confused. "But, the main should be comi-OOF" He grunted as Burn elbowed him and gave him a secret thumbs up, then winked.

"Heat and Nepper would love to help!" Burn exclaimed closing his eyes and giving them a big grin.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Nepper said as he stood up and followed Clara, while Heat did the same and Rhionne hooked her arm around his, earning a small blush from Heat.

Burn turned to Gazel with a confused eyes, but a small smile. "I was wondering when them two were gunna make a move. They sure did take their time" Gazel looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"...Im going to the bathroom" She murmured, then got up and went. Burn looked at her with a concerned look before getting up and following her.

WITH BONI AND REAN

"Might I say _Bonibelle, _you are looking amazing tonight" Rean said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, mimicking Boni's pose. Boni rolled her eyes at the awful nickname, but Rean knew she would eventually accept it.

Boni was dressed in a dark turquoise-greeny dressed that looked better then it sounded, same colour high heels, her hair curled that unfurled on her shoulders, make up that , made her look even more beautiful, and she chose to leave her glasses on to give her that 'Naughty Liberian' look. She then smirked.

"Why thank you Rean. You don't look half bad yourself" Boni replied as she leant forward a bit, her eyes lowering seductively and a playful smile on her face. Rean blushed and looked away, wondering why she got shy from that, causing Boni to reach out and put her hand on Rean's cheek. Boni then leant forward and softly rubbed her own nose against Reans, causing said blush to gasp softly and redden even more.

Boni then bit her lip. "That dress really suits you Rean" she said softly, leaning further and capturing her lips with a kiss. Reans eyes went wide for a few seconds before she moaned and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Boni's neck, causing the other girl to smile and wrap her arms around Reans waist, (they were still sitting down).

They broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat and were surprised to see that the rest of the remaining group were looking at them, some with open mouths (Rean was surprised, Boni was smirking).

"Something we can help you with?" Boni asked as she snaked an arm around Reans waist, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, get a room!" Satosu shouted, causing some to laugh, sweat drop of face palm while Satosu got smacked on the head by Ulvida.

Boni just rolled her eyes and Rean glared playfully at him.

"Hey, where's Heat Nepper, Clara and Rhinnoe?" Gran asked as he noticed the staff arriving with their main.

"Burn and Gazel have snuck of as well" Reize said as he looked around, while Desarm looked in the direction where Burn and Gazel went, though he decided not to comment that Gazel looked upset, deciding that burn could handle it...though he wasn't sure.

WITH BURN AND GAZEL

"Gazel? Gazel! Hey, wait up" Burn said as he as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him, shocked that she scowling. "Gazel, what's wrong? Why'd you run off like that?" he asked.

Gazel looked at him then scoffed as she shook her head. "Really? You don't know why?" The confused look on her face was a confirmation that he had no frickin clue. "Burn, you completely ignored me for the past 15 minutes and as soon as Nepper and Heat go, then you talk to me. What, am I like your last resort girl or something?"

Bruns eyes widened before he narrowed them and he took a step closer. "No. Gazel, it was nothing like that. I was just wai-"

"Oh save it! If you didn't want to talk to me then, why would you want to talk to me now? Just go back to the table Burn! I'm sure Heat and Nepper are already there!" She then tried to stomp of if it hadn't been for Burn grabbing her wrist once more and pulling her next to himself, their bodies so close that Gazel could feel his warmth.

She blushed slightly as Burn nuzzled his nose against hers. "Gazel, I'm so sorry if I made you feel left out. If you haven't kinda noticed, I'm not really the type of guy that notices the important details" Gazel tried to stop blushing and take a step back, but Burn put his hand on the lower part of her part, preventing her from moving. "I-Im just use to being with the guys when we go out, and I thought that you were just chatting to Rhionne and Clara" He said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Gazel. I don't mean to ignore. I guess, that, I need to wrok on being a better boyfriend huh?" Gazel could resist the sheepish grin on his face and giggles before stopping herself.

"Wait a minute...we're boyfriend and...girlfriend?" Gazel asked with a sparkle in her eye, and a huge smile on her face, one eyebrow up and the other down.

Now it was Burns time to blush, looking at the ground while stuttering and then looking at her. "Uhh-well I me- back at the house a-and the fie-W-we don't hav-" thankfully, he was silenced when Gazel put a finger on his lips, a small smile on her face.

"I'm only joking Burnie" Gazel said, he hand now resting near the top of his chest. Burn grinned and pulled Gazel closer.

"Sooo, does this mean I'm of the hook?" Burn asked, giving her the best puppy eyes that she had seen in her life. Plus, he looked damn good biting his lip.

She rolled her eyes as she thought this. "Yeah yeah, stop you moaning" She laughed as Burn pulled her close and kissed her neck slightly.

"Be careful what you wish for" Burn whispered as he looked deep into her eyes , his head still near her neck and his neck slightly bent over, making Gazels breath hitch.

He then smiled softly as he leant more forward, as did Gazel. A few seconds later, their lips touched, and both of them felt like they were in heaven. Burn took it a step further slightly as he asked for entrance with his tongue, which Gazel happily accepted as she glided one of her hands through his hair, earning a moan from Burn, and Burn couldn't help himself as he groaned and moved their positions so that Gazel was up against the wall.

Having a feeling of where this was heading, Gazel pushed Burn of and gave him a small peck as he looked at her confused, almost tempting her for more which she would have accepted if their wasn't people in the restaurant looking at them a bit funny.

"W-we should get back. I think the foods ready" Gazel said the last part quickly as Burns eyes faced the ground but soon perked up at the sound of food.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides" He said as he wrapped an arm around Gazels waist and started to walk back to the group. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we carried this on later tonight, right" he grinned as Gazel playfully punched him on the arm. She then pecked him and took her seat at the table, as did Burn.

Luckily, no-one noticed that they were missing, except for Desarm, who nodded his head at Burn which Burn replied with a thumbs up and mouthed ;Go for it'. She smiled as she felt Burns arm around her waist.

DESARM AND MAQUILA

Maquila rolled her eyes as she saw Desarm nod his head.

"What, you got a crick in your neck or sumin?" She said as she broke away from the argument between Reize and Gran on how to get to the high rounds in COD, with Hitomiko-san face palming at how bad their ideas were.

"Why do you question everything?" he sighed as she held up her hands in a defensive position, though she still had a smile on her face.

"Just who I am Dessie. Just thought I'd ruin your night for ya" she replied with a wink.

He then turned his head and stuck his nose up in the air. "Well, you definitely ruined it now. I hope your happy" After seeing Maquila's shocked face, he quickly continued before she could apologize for nothing. "However, there is something you could do that might make it up to me? Turn around and close your eyes".

"W-what? But why?"

"...just do it..."With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "...and turn around" and with a bigger sigh, she turned around. Pandora and Ulvida were interested in what was going on so they watched.

Desarm then, as fast as he could for no reason, which caused him to be a klutz and drop the necklace on the table, causing IQ, Beluga, Troll and Frost to snicker, earning a death glare from Desarm, picked up the necklace, and latched it on Maquila's neck, causing her to gasp at feeling of the cold object on her neck.

She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the gold encrusted with silver diamonds and her name written on it(I changed it) before whipping around to Desarm, to see him glaring at the three across the table, and before he could get up to beat them, she grabbed him by the head and kissed him, wraping her arms around his neck.

Desarm at first was shocked, before getting over it and returning it, causing the three to gasp and Desarm to smile to himself.

After breaking the kiss, Desarm noticed that she had tears at her eyes. "Maquila, why are yo-"

"Desarm, I'm not crying because I don't like it" she said, as if reading his mind. "I'm crying because it's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this! How much did it cost?!" she asked with wide eyes, wondering why Desarm would give her something like this.

Desarm rolled his eyes and held her closer. "It doesn't matter how much it costs. Just know that your worth it Maquila. I'd do anything for you and give you anything that you want..."Maquila grinned with tears brimming and gave him another kiss.

"...Just out curiosity, How mu-"

"Maquila!"

"Okay okay...yeesh!"

BURN AND GAZEL

"Don't worry. Now that were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, you'll be getting loads of stuff like that" Burn said as he passed some food to Gazel. Gazel rolled her eyes and accepted the food.

"Burn, you don't need to give me stuff like that! You're more than enough" she grinned as Burn gave her a peck on her mouth.

"Thanks. But you deserve stuff like that, so you gunna get it whether you ,like it or not" He finished with a wink, while Gazel smiled and passed him some noodles, causing him to go ooh and grab the bowl with a thanks.

She then looked to the left to see Rhionne and Clara return, with them holding Heats and Neppers hand, Heat with a dazed smile on his face and a smirk on Neppers face.

When Burn noticed them return he grinned and got up, casuing everyone to stop chatting and look at him.

"Minna, I'm glad that we could all be here. It would have been better with everyone else, but I guess your alright" Earning punches from Nepper and Heat, "But I'm glad that we could all be here. Hopefully, our love and friendship will stay the way that it is now in the future, maybe even improve, if that's possible" He said, glancing at Gazel. "I know that mine will, with the same girl", this caused Gazel to blush. He then looked back at everyone. "Let's just have a good time tonight and make it a night to remember!" Everyone agreed and cheered while they raised they glasses. "Here's to a good night!"

After clanking glasses, they all started on their main, with the couple looking at each other, and smiling, kissing, pecking, holding hands or anything else romantic.

This chapter took me forever! It's actually 7 pages in my word document, I'm so proud, and around 3, 150 words, not including this little ending side note. Just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed, faved and all that good stuff for this story and my others. Makes me feel good inside! Anyway, I hope any of you weren't mad or upset with the Bonitona or Rean pairing. I haven't seen that around, so I thought 'What the hey?' They're cute together. I also tried to make EVRERYONE from Prominence and Diamond Dust appear in the story, and I think I accomplished that, not sure. Anyway, I'm just babbling on,, (it's now 3, 260 words), so, I'll be seein you


End file.
